


I want hell on wheels...

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Lita, Biker!Stephanie, Biker!Tamina, Country-Gal!Mickie, Diner-Owner!Flick, F/F, Officer!Trish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish and Lita finally join the Diner crew.





	I want hell on wheels...

“Hey Officer...”

Stephanie is smirking even as Lita slips into the last seat at the table, Tamina laughing slightly at the instant flush on Trish’s cheeks. 

“Leave her alone Steph...”

Tamina warns lightly. 

“Else you’ll have a real grouchy girlfriend tonight.”

“You stayin’ or goin’?”

Lita’s smirk is clear even as Trish finally scuttles away, almost tripping over Mickie in the process. 

“Hey Trish.”

Mickie’s smile is honest even as she moves to serve Stephanie and Tamina, noting the woman’s flush deepen and smirking a little. 

“Guess she’s still shy.”

She was still grinning even as Trish leant over the counter to talk to Flick.

“You got a minute?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

Flick is smirking even as she turns to look Trish over, laughing slightly at the bandana at Trish’s neck. Of course the woman bit her already. 

“You need somethin’ for that lovebite?”

“Flick... I’m on duty... this can’t...”

“Ah relax, Tam’s girls are out front anyway, nothin’ can happen...”

“Where did she meet them anyway?”

“You should know Officer...”

“Oh god...”

“Yeah, your boss ain’t gonna be pleased...”

“What about...”

“Monster? She’s fine... little prickly is all.”

“She growled at me...”

“Yeah, what did you expect Officer? Huh? Girl like that with the trash family she has, not surprised she growled...”

“... She got a girl yet?”

“Mmm... nope, why, know someone?”

“Maybe... you think she likes... ya know...”

“Glow Girl would be perfect for her... if that’s what you mean. Just... tell her to tone down the sparkles, Monster prefers her girls real not blinged out...”

“Glow’s shy though...”

Flick had smirked, leaning over the counter.

“So is Monster when she’s alone... bring the kid tonight...”

“What about,.... them?”

“Kitten and Queen? Yeah, they’ll be there.... You afraid of a little scratch?”

“No... just wondering how fired I’ll be...”

“If he doesn’t fire you for dating Firecracker there, you’ll be fine.”

Flick smirks. 

“Now go sit with your girl and I’ll bring you a coffee...”

“She’s cute when she’s relaxed...”

Mickie’s comment is light even as they watch Trish leave. 

“Yeah, shame it took so long for the right one to walk into her life... look at her.”

Trish had settled with Lita, blushing but beaming as they talked, Tamina giving Flick a smile as she beckoned her over. 

“Guess work is over huh boss?”

“Yeah, well it’s just us and the cop anyway.”

Flick shrugs, pouring Trish a coffee, sweetner and sugar on the side, then heading over.


End file.
